1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrist pads and more particularly pertains to a new wrist guards for providing superior protection to a wrist of a user during activities such as skating and skateboarding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrist pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrist pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wrist pads include U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,638; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,943; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,556; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,667; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,045; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,378.
In these respects, the wrist guards according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing superior protection to a wrist of a user during activities such as skating and skateboarding.